Bella's Twilight Twist
by NatalieRayne
Summary: What would happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human? Would Bella kill him on sight or would he live to tell the tale? This is what I think would happen if twilight was reversed and the roles were switched. Might be some language later
1. Who's the new kid?

A\N Thank you to all that review. This, as many of you know, is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Oh and in this Bella and Edward are the same in human age but Bella has been a vampire for about the same amount of time that Edward has been in the original version of Twilight bye Stephanie Meyer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight except the characters that i make up and this plot line. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. *sob*

!  
BPOV

This day could not get anymore monotonous and the day has barely started. I hear Alice calling us for school. I pull on a white sweater dress, black leggings, and a pair of black sexy skinny heeled boots. I leave my long hair down as I brush it and put on my black choker I have had since before I was changed. Throw on some black eyeliner, some grey eye shadow, and some pale pink lip gloss and I'm all set.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, if you don't get your butt down here right now we are gonna be late for school!" Alice yelled up at me. Apparently everyone else was already downstairs ready to go. I flew down the stairs and headed toward the huge garage connected to the Cullen mansion. Jasper and Alice rode with me in my dark blue Ashton Martin Vanquish (**A\N sorry I don't know much about cars)** while Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's Jeep.

'What took you so long Bella?' Alice thought as I gunned it, the engine purring as we pulled into the usual parking spot. There was a brand new Volvo in the spot next to us. Emmett's spot. I could hear Emmett cussing mentally.

" I was thinking. I had another vision." I added to her. She perked up instantly.

"ooohhhh was it about the new kid? I had a vision like that too." She said as I nodded. " I can't quite picture him, it's kinda blurry, but I heard he's a sophmore like us."

And that is when I saw him. His hair was a messy, but neat, bronze assortment that accented his amazing emerald green eyes. They connected with mine and I felt an electric current run through my body.

' oooooooo Bella loves the new kid, Bella loves the new kid, Bella loves the new kid!'-Emmett

' I wonder who the new kid is. Bella seems to have taken a liking to him.'-Rosalie

'Hmmm... Bella I am getting too many weird emotions from you. Calm down'-Jasper

I nodded to him but nobody but my family noticed it. Ah the perks of being a vampire. Alice just stared into space with her lips pursed. She was looking into the future and could not find it. It was frustrating her a lot. I turned to look at the boy and our eyes connected again. The electric current was back. I sighed. It wasn't painful but it wasn't comfortable either. I tried to hear his mind among the millions of others that were already there but I could not find it. Hm strange. I tried again with the same result. No such luck. It was really frustrating to me. Why could I not hear him? Was there something wrong with me? My stare became a glare as I tried to figure out the mystery of his mind that was bugging me so. This had never happened before and it was pissing me off.

"Edward! I can't believe you made it! How is everything in Pheonix? It has been such a long time since I've seen you. I missed you so much my little Eddie-kinz!" I averted my eyes as Jessica Stanley basically screamed this and practically assaulted him.

"I missed you too Jess. Pheonix has been great. Oh and please just call me Edward." He looked back at me as I basically glared at him. I could not believe that he knew her! And worse that he didn't care that she basically _assaulted him!_ I mean _come on_!

'Um Bella I think you might want to stop glaring now. I think he's freaking out.'-Alice

"Bella are you okay? Come on let's get to class"Rosalie said as I snapped out of my reverie.

" Let's go guys. Don't wanna be late for class do we?" Jasper said quickly, all the different emotions making him edgy. I reluctantly nodded and turned to leave with one last look. I would figure this out later.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Omg thank you all for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!! Thanks and bye!  
P.S. I will have chapter two up soon so please review!! Oh and the next chapter will be from Edward's POV.

Press the little green button.. You know you want to!

**ShariTamwood**


	2. My Beautiful Brunette Goddess

**A\N Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter. Your ideas and criticism mean so much to me. Thank you again, and as I promised here is the first chapter from Edward's point of view. Thanks!**

!  
EPOV

I hate Forks. Never liked it, never will. It's too green, too much rain, and the people have known each other for eons. Their grandparents knew each other, hell their GREAT-grandparents knew each other! In Phoenix, if there was a new kid, nobody noticed and made a big fuss.

Here there was probably a welcoming committee. Just what I need. More attention. Sigh. The only one I knew here was Jessica Stanley and that was not a high point. Our parents knew each other and we were not-so-close associates. Lets say that it was a memorable experience for something that it was not intended for. The first night here was hell. I fell asleep around two in the morning, as the rain started to fall softer around me. My alarm clock didn't go off so I wasn't able to eat breakfast. I took a quick shower and pulled on some jeans, a white button down T-shirt, and some converse. I ran to my car only to forget my bag and keys. I ran inside grabbed my bag, keys, a poptart and my IPod. I pulled out of my driveway in my brand new silver Volvo and headed through the dreary rain to the small cluster of buildings some call Forks High. I call it Hell on Earth. Today was going to be a long day.

What happened when i got there was surprising. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot I walked over to the office to get my schedule. I turned and watched as a dark blue Ashton Martin Vanquish pulled into the spot next to me and a Jeep followed clearly pissed at having to find another parking spot. The driver got out of the car and looked at me. She had long mahongony hair with black and purple streaks in it. She wore a white sweater dress, black leggings, and heeled boots on that complimented her long pale legs. She wore gray eye shadow, and black eyeliner that accented her amazing topaz eyes. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We locked eyes and her stare turned into a glare as Jessica Stanley came up and started screeching in her annoying nasaly voice.

"Edward! I can't believe you made it! How is everything in Phoenix?" Like she wouldn't know. She practically assaulted me with questions the moment I got off the plane. "It has been such a long time since I've seen you." Like a day. Such a long time.. Right.. Could not have been long enough for me. " I missed you so much my little Eddie-Kinz!" What did she just call me?? God I HATED it when she called me that. I didn't even let my MOM call me that. Sigh.

"I missed you too Jess." Not. "Phoenix has been great." Better than here anyways. "Oh and please just call me Edward." I added politely because that is how I was raised. God bitch just leave me alone!

I turned to look at the beautiful goddess before me and realized she was still glaring at me. The tall blond turned and said something I didn't catch. Her gaze softened and she turned to the calm looking honey blond. She nodded and turned to leave, but not before she turned back to me with a sort of whistful look in her eyes. I turned and she was gone. I went to the office and went up to Mrs. Cope. She handed me my schedule, a map of the school, and a slip I had to have all my teachers sign. Here is what my schedule looked like.

1st period- Advanced Algebra, GeorgeBrook

2nd period- Advanced English, Harrison

3rd period- Gym, Clapp

4rd period- Advanced Geography, Jameson

Lunch

5th period- Biology, Banner

6th period- Spanish, Goff

I walked to Algebra thinking about the brunette goddess in white. I'm surprised I didn't run into a wall. Mr. GeorgeBrook was surprisingly nice and sympathetic. He asked me to sit by Rosalie Cullen, the tall blond from the Goddess's car. She stiffened and looked away like I smelled. The beginning of the day passed by uneventful. Most of the teachers didn't make me introduce myself except Mr. Jameson. He then made me sit by Mr. Buff-Tall-Body-Builder dude. AKA Emmett Cullen. He was the driver pissed at me for taking his spot this morning.

I made some new friends who invited me to sit with them at lunch. Unfortunately they were the same people who sit with Jessica Stanley at lunch. I opted to sit by myself. I walked to the lunch line to get some food. I got a cheeseburger with pickles and mustard, some french fries with ketchup and a can of pepsi.

As soon as I walked by the Cullen table, the Goddess, as I have taken to calling her, snapped her head up and our eyes connected. It was like an electric current was going through my body. I could not look away. The short pixie looking girl said something to her I didn't hear and she looked away. When I when i saw her eyes they were nothing like the warm topaz I saw this morning. They were pitch black. Coal black. Little did I know, my life would get even more interesting as the next hour went on.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wow... Ok well I promised that there would be some Bella POV in this chapter but I fibbed. She's is gonna be in my next chapter though!! I am SOO sorry that it took me so long to update!! I did NOT expect that it would take so long. Please review and tell me what you like or don't like... Okay well If you didn't already guess, Bella has more than one power.. well actually she has many powers but her two main ones are She is a Mind reader and she has the power to ABSORB POWERS from both vampires and humans with some power advantages. Thank you for those who reviewed! Mainly Thank You to Mrs. CG! Your advice was very interesting and your questions helped me write this chapter! Please Review!  
**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever****


	3. Mouthwatering Long Day

Okay well thank you to those who have reviewed.. You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you much now here is Bella's POV on the last chapter.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. But a girl can dream can't she? The only things I own are the characters I create in this and other Fanfics I create. Other than that they are all Stephanie's.. You go girl!

BPOV

As I walked away I could not help thinking. How does he know Jessica Stanley? Well he has visited hasn't he? His dad lives here. Are they together? Not likely as seeing his discomfort at her sudden embrace. My mind then immediately went to what he thought about it. That's it. I could only sense. Feel what he felt but I could not understand the thoughts behind those feelings. Could not comprehend the words behind the facade. I know it is pretentious but for some reason I really wanted to see his mind, hear his thoughts. Before this moment I never really consciously realized that I took my mind reading for granted, took the fact that I, unlike many people, can get to know a person without ever having to meet them, that I, not them, can hold the secrets of someones heart in the palm of my hand.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked as we walked to first period. We were both posing as sopomores so we had a few classes together. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all seniors. Sometimes seniors and sophomores had classes together.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm just thinking." I left it at that as my family knew better than to bug me when I did not wish to be bugged.

English and Algebra passed by with no incident. I had Music Theory with Mrs. Gergen and I was glad when that time came. There was nothing I enjoyed more than to play my favorite pieces on the piano. To forget everything as I poured my heart and soul into the beautiful piece of music. The bell always rang too soon for my taste. Spanish came and went and then it was time for lunch.

My family and I got in line for the pointless food that we did not eat. As we got to our table Emmett started thinking about the wrestling match that he lost to Jasper over the night. It would take all of his limited patience to get through the school day and orchestrate a rematch. Let's just hope they don't destroy the house in the process. I am pretty sure that Esme would not be happy if she had to rebuild, refurnish, and redecorate the house. I really enjoyed my room and I am sure that everyone else does and would not be very happy if their rooms were destroyed as well. And that is when it happened.

He walked into the room. He went through the lunch line grabbing a cheeseburger, fries and a Pepsi. As he walked by the table my head snapped up and ours eyes connected. I smelled something mouthwatering and I felt my eyes darken in thirst. It had been too long since I hunted and my mouth was soon swimming in venom. The burn at the back of my throat became unbearable for a moment and I almost attacked. That is, until Alice kicked me under the table.

'Don't Bella. It's not worth it. Not here. It'll blow our cover'- Alice thought with urgency.

Not a second had passed since Edward had passed by the table and I found myself looking in the most curious emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I held my breath and looked away. He smelled too mouthwatering for me to stand. If he did not stop looking at me I would probably kill him.

" I'm fine now Alice. I think he is my singer. I have never smelt anything so mouthwatering in my life. And to think I will have to spend the next year and a half with that smell. It will be a miracle if he survives." I sighed.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and we got up to dump our untouched human prop and went to our next classes. Biology. It was going to be a long day. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter.. Especially you Mrs. CG! Your advice and criticism has helped me write this and I really hope you all enjoyed these past chapters.. I think my last chapter was the best but I think this is a good one too. Please review and tell me what you like or don't like about it. Thank you!

Press the little green button... over there -- You know you wanna!! Review!

**Shari Tamwood*  
** TamwoodSisters4ever** 


	4. Jealousy Wait What? Love?

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter.. I really enjoy all your comments and it really helps get me writing with all the amazing ideas my readers help me get... Especially you Mrs. CG.. you really help me with my writing mojo.. Thank you and now Bella's POV!

!  
BPOV

As I walked to my next class, my mind contemplated. How am I going to make it through the next few days without him perishing. I only just met him and already I have feelings that my kind don't usually get. My mind was wandering so much I ended up there sooner than I thought. A minute before the bell rang, He came in. He walked in front of the fan and the moment he did I stiffened. My mouth was swimming in venom and my eyes were coal black. He looked over and flinched at my must be wild expression. Edward walked over to the teacher and introduced himself. He was told to introduce himself and tell us what he liked about Forks so far. Apparently his father was a doctor here.

"Hello my name is Edward Masen and my dad is a doctor here so I have visited many times. I have some friends here and I can't wait to meet you all." Suck up. While he was saying this I took a deep breath of some untainted air and looked around. Oh joy, the only open seat in the class was the one right next to me. I searched the minds around me for some interesting gossip about the new kid, Edward.

**'Omg he is so HOT! I can't wait until after class.. then I can take him home and...' **-**Lauren**

Let's just say that her thoughts were not much different than most females at this school. I quickly changed that train of thought. I switched minds and now I was in the teachers head.

**'Not a bad kid. I don't like him though. He's mocking me I can see it.'**- **Mr. Banner**

Mr. Banner's mind was not very far off. Only a vampire could see his slight taunting grin that seemed sincere even from up close but only my eyesight was sharp enough to see the slight mocking tone in his eyes, the slight uprising in his taught grin. Edward was handsome like his father, those amazing emerald green eyes had a slight glimmer of mischief and fun. That chin, straight perfect nose and broad forehead made for a very beautiful... WAIT! What was I thinking?! I can't think of his face or his abs or.. Wait! Stop. Stop. Stop.

It was a few seconds after Mr. Banner's mental ranting and he was now directing Edward to come sit by me.

"You can go sit by Bella Cullen over there. Bella please raise your hand so he knows where to sit." Not like it was needed. The only open seat was right next to me so there was no reason for me to raise my hand but I did as I was instructed.

He came and sat down, awestruck at my obvious beauty. I futily tried to lift the force keeping me out of his mind but no such luck. I was as blocked as ever. My stare turned into a glare as I tried, once again, to penetrate the inner workings of his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it in second thought.

"My name is Edward, nice to meet you. Uh Bella right?" He asked confused. I took a deep breath to answer and my thirst flared up. My eyes darkened and I felt the venom pool in my mouth.

"Bella. Bella Cullen. My dad told me much about you. Apparently my dad and your dad are friends. His name is Carlisle. Welcome to Forks High. Hows your first day so far?" I said using all my breath. Luckily someone slammed their binder shut which gave me a quick breath, good enough for one small conversation.

"My day has been good. Still getting used to the whole greeness of the place. It's too wet." He scrunched his nose in a cute way to show his distaste. "Unfortunately my dad has not told me much about you. How long have you lived in Forks?" He asked interested. I took this opportunity to look into his mind but I found no such luck. Still as blank as if he was not there.

"I have lived here for three years. My dad is a very respected doctor and I don't think he wants to leave. We are going to have to move soon." My eyes widened as I processed the fact that I just said that out loud. I should not have said that. That is the problem with him. He is too easy to talk to. I should not have said anything.

"Why do you have to move so soon? I just moved here. I don't want you to leave." He blushed. I am pretty sure he did not mean to say that.

"Very complicated situation." I was about to say more when we were interrupted.

"Bella? Do you know the answer?" He asked. I just picked the answer out of his head.

"The Fibula." **(A/N Sorry I couldn't think of anything else. :( )** I said really innocently.

"That is correct. Even if you are paying attention please let me know that you are by looking up here and not talking to Mr. Masen." He looked at me with lust in his eyes. It did not take a mind reader to figure out what was going on in his head. And let me just say, it was not pretty.

"Yes sir!" I did a fake military salute. He smiled. Edward giggled under his breath. I grinned. Mr. Banner passed out the worksheets and when I was done I doodled on my notebook. I could feel Edward's eyes on me daring me to look up. I did not accept the challenge, for I was sure that I would get lost in those glorious emerald eyes and.. Wait! Did I seriously just think that? I could NOT be having feelings for this insignificant human boy! It was not possible. I inhaled in shock. Bad mistake. My mouth was swimming in venom and the burn at the back of my throat became more pronounced. I almost pounced. My hands gripped the table hard enough to leave very noticeable hand prints. The fan blew some fresh air in my face and I inhaled, glad to have clear air to push the scent away. That scent was the most delectable scent I have ever had the pleasure of smelling. I looked down at my hands to realize they were still ingraned in the bottom of the table. I took them out and made some ragged holes to destroy the evidence. I then scattered the shavings on the floor with my foot so nobody would suspect the damage.

The bell rang and I ran out of that class as fast as humanly possible, leaving a very shocked Edward. I was really early to gym so I changed and hurried into the gym. We were starting a tennis unit so we had another day before we had to do anything. We sat the entire time while Coach Clapp explained the rules and scoring of the game.

The bell rang and I changed quickly. I walked by His car and right to mine, before I saw them. Jessica's face was practically glued to his and in my own rage, I forgot to check his emotions. Like it would do any good. I snapped.

"You slut, better get your fucking face off of Edward or should I get it off for you? Obviously, if you can't tell, Edward does not like hoes on his face or any other part of his body so if you were expecting to get in his pants then you must be mistaken." I yelled at Jessica as best as I could if I was going to act human. I could not control my rage. Or better yet was it... Jealousy?

"If you can't tell bitch, He was kissing me back. And you have no right to question my relationship with my boyfriend, right Eddie-Kinz?" She said all smugly. "Oh and if I'm a slut then what does that make you? I mean what with the fact that you have probably never been layed in your poor pathetic excuse of a life, that is pretty sad. Huh, bitch?"

"YOUR EDWARD? YOUR EDWARD? He is NOT your Edward nor will he ever be. Hell he might as well be MY Edward with how much you attack him. But I hope that if he was that I would be able to keep him out of your slutty hands. So fuck off or should I make you?" I practically screamed, I was so pissed.

"Okay, I'm getting out of this. And Jessica, I am NOT your boyfriend, Nor have I EVER been. Thank you very much." I heard Edward say but I was pissed worse than even Emmett could get out of me, so I let her have a piece of my mind. I could tell he was a little flustered at my mention of him being mine, but I could not tell if it was in gratitude or repremand.

"If I haven't been layed then I consider that a personal achievement whore. I mean seriously, Who wants to be considered a slut? I am sure I don't and to be honest, EVERYONE knows about Mike's party. Because if I remember correctly, doing Mike, Eric, and both your cousins at Mike's party is pretty slutty. Oh and I'm not A bitch, I'm THE Bitch." I said really pissed off. A crowd had begun to gather. "And I would rather be known for what I do, than who I screw.**(A/N ****I thank my sister Skylar for that one. I stole another one from her too... :D)** And I'm pretty sure the only reason you have had been layed is because there has been a bet on how easy you are, and how many times they can screw you. See you are too slutty, whiny, and self centered for people to actually like you. So take your bitch fest and go to a hotel or something. And let me tell you something. Rumor has it, you are so easy to screw its hard to get out of it. SLUT!" At that point I punched her hard. And heard a crack. Not hard enough to do some major damage but enough to break her nose. I saw some blood. I was surprised my family had not shown up to watch or at least pull me off her. But when I listened I figured I should be greatful they were not, seeing as how decent they were, especially Emmett and Rose. They were like a lot of rabbits.

"Oh and next time I see you trying raping someone you better hope you have your cronies with you to stop me or I WILL do worse." I turned and walked to my car and right before I opened the door, I yelled over my shoulder. "And leave my brothers the Hell alone! They are NOT interested and in case you didn't notice, they're taken!" I got in the car and turned to the backseat where Alice and Jasper sat fully dressed, thank the Great Goddess Thera **(Yes I don't believe in a God, I believe in a Goddess. Goddess Thera to be exact. So sue me**).

"So why did you feel the need to cuss out and attack Jessica? Was she pissing you off or was she thinking some vile things?" Alice asked cockily. She was blocking me. I looked sharply at her before turning my attention to hers and Jazz's thoughts.

**'I know a song that annoys Bella to no end, I know a song that annoys Bella to no end, I know a song that annoys Bella to no end...'-Alice**

**'Sorry Bells but your not getting anything out of me.'-Jasper**

"I don't know. Both. And she wouldn't leave Edward alone. Let's just say it was a warning against him and the guys in the family." I said defensively

"Uh huh Bells. That's all it is right? Or is it something like, oh I don't know, Jealousy... Protectiveness... Anger... Love?" Jasper asked grinning tauntily. I growled before I realized it and found he was right, as I looked back to when Jessica was sucking face with Edward and what Jasper said about my emotions. What was that emotion? Anger? Rage? No... Jealousy? Yes Jealousy. But why would I feel jealous of Jessica? I had no feelings for Edward. Did I? If I felt anything then it would have to be anger at getting himself in a bad position. And protectiveness. And.. And.. Love. Wait? Love? Did I really love him? Other than the obvious blood lust and curiousity about his blank mind.. Did I really love him?

The answer to that... Is... Yes... I did really love him. For some reason, I don't know what that is... I. Love. Him.

I. Love. Edward. Masen

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wow what an ending. Yes she realized she loves him. I can't believe it. I can't wait for the reviews. Well Jessica never liked Bella anyways and Bella never liked her so yes she seriously cussed and attacked her. It was amazing. I loved it. :D Well please review and Tell me what you think!  
OH thanks again Mrs. CG for your awesome reviews and advice. It really helped me on this chapter.. I don't think I will update for a couple of days seeing as I did three chapters in not even Two days... Yes I do have a different religion type thing... No details.. If you want details PM me... I stole two lines from my sister. She suggested I add them in.. One is "I'm not A bitch I am THE Bitch".. And Two is "I would rather be known for WHAT I do, Not WHO I SCREW." THANK YOU SKY! She is amazing.. Well please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	5. My Bella

Okay thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it but that is just because well, we all know how much I hate Jessica. Well thanks anyways! *Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight. But a girl can dream.. It all belongs to the Amazing Stephenie Meyer. *sob*

*  
EPOV (English Translation in brackets)

I watched the beautiful Brunette Goddess as she ran out of the classroom at an inhuman speed. No human should be able to run that fast. I put that thought away for another time and focused on her as a whole. Bella. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful goddess. Gathering up my things I passed the teacher and made my way to Spanish, surprised, not for the first time today, that I did not run into a wall on my way.

Mrs. Goff made me introduce myself and sit by a pixie looking girl. Alice Cullen, Bella's sister, looked at me and smiled a knowing smile. For some reason, I had a feeling she knew I was going to be here, in this small town, and for some reason suspected that my arrival would be of some significance in this small population. That it would cast a significant glance on her way, that it would be a personal significance. Little did I know, but that is exactly what it turned out to be.

"Por favor, presentese, senor." (Please introduce yourself, sir) Mrs. Goff said politely. I responded instantly.

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen." (My name is Edward Cullen) I said in the most fluent spanish I was capable of. They all greeted me with nods or scattered 'Hola Edward.' " Estoy feliz de estar aqui, gracias por su hospitalidad." (I'm happy to be here, Thank you for your hospitality.)

" Hola Eduardo, Gracias por estar aqui." (Hello Edward, Thank you for being here.) Mrs. Goff said and proceeded to continue the lesson.

The bell rang soon after that and I gathered up my books and ran out to my car only to be ambushed by some, um, Jessica Stanley. This was going to be fun.

"So Edward how was your first day?" She asked innocently and then pressed her lips on mine as Bella walked by. I struggled to push Jessica off me and saw as she refused to let go. Bella was looking at us and I watched as her topaz eyes glinted in anger and something else possessive. But before I could comprehend what it was Jessica was being ripped off me.

"You slut, you better get your fucking face off of Edward or should I get if off for you?" Bella hissed and my eyes went from wide to wider as I heard her continue. " Obviously, if you can't tell, Edward does not like hoes on his face or any other part of his body so if you were expecting on getting in his pants then u must be mistaken." She yelled at Jessica as her hands balled into fists reflexively. I watched emotions flit across her face before it set in a blank angry glare. Anger.. Determination.. More anger.. Rage.. Jealousy.. Wait what? Jealousy? Before I could determine what that was, Jessica started speaking in her high winy pitch.

"IF you can't tell bitch, he was kissing me back. And you have no right to question my relationship with my boyfriend, right Eddie-Kinz?" She said smugly. I flinched. I was still in shock so I could not process much more before she started speaking again. Or shreaking. Same difference. " Oh and if I'm a slut then what does that make you? I mean what with the fact that you have probably never been layed in your poor pathetic excuse of a life, that is pretty sad. Huh, bitch?" Some people around me gasped and I mentally rolled my eyes. What did they think she was? A slut? Right. I was NOT expecting what came out of Bella's mouth next.

"YOUR EDWARD? YOUR EDWARD? He is NOT your Edward nor will he ever be. Hell he might as well be MY Edward with how much you attack him." Cue blush. My eyes widened a the fact that I really WANTED to be her Edward. But better that she would be MY Bella. My hope was dashed by her next few words. " But I hope that if he was then I would be able to keep him out of your slutty hands. So fuck off or should I make you?" She looked so pissed that I thought she was going to kill someone. I thought it was time for me to speak.

"Okay, I'm getting out of this. And Jessica, I am NOT your boyfriend, Nor have I EVER been. Thank you very much." I said as well as I could because the look Bella was giving Jess scared the shit out of me. My face was still a little red from the subject of my Bella. Wait? My Bella? Oh God I wish.

"If I haven't been layed then I consicer that a personal achievement whore. I mean seriously, Who wants to be considered a slut? I am sure I don't and to be honest, EVERYONE knows about Mike's party. Because if I remember correctly, doing Mike, Eric, and both your cousins at Mike's party is pretty slutty. Oh and I'm not A bitch, I'm THE Bitch." People gasped as Jessica turned tomato red at the mention of Mike's party a few weeks ago, me included. I had NO idea she would go that far. I knew Jessica was a slut but I had no idea how far she would go. Well now I know. A crowd had begun to gather and Bella was still going off. "And I would rather be known for what I do then who I screw. And I'm pretty sure that the only reason you have been layed is because there has been a bet on how easy you are and how many times they can screw you. See you are too slutty, whiny, and self centered for people to actually like you. So take your bitch fest and go to a hotel or something. And let me tell you something. Rumor has it, you are so easy to screw it's hard to get out of it. SLUT!" At that Bella punched her in the nose. Hard. And broke it by the crunch I heard. And the blood I saw.

"And next time I see you trying to rape someone you better hope you have your cronies with you or I WILL do worse." Bella warned as she walked towards her car, but before she opened the door to get in she yelled over her shoulder to an angry Jessica. "And stay the Hell away from my brothers. They are not interested and in case you didn't notice, they're taken." She sneered in disgust, and walked towards her car. The crowd dispersed and I walked to my car and got in. I sat there for several minutes before it registered in my mind to actually turn on the car and drive home.

Almost everyone had left and I was one of the only cars left in the parking lot. I drove home, distracted. I walked into the house and passed by my mom cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey hon, how was your first day of school?" My mother, Elizabeth asked. You could tell, we were very well off. Dad was a doctor here in Forks and after he and mom got back together, he bought a huge house just outside of town. Let's just say, we won't have to worry about be homeless. Hell we could probably house all of Forks in here.

I walked up to my room and sat upon my four poster king size bed, turned on my stereo and lay back drowning in the wonderful notes of Debussy, distracted by the feelings I saw in Bella's face as she yelled at Jessica. Jealousy.. Protectiveness... Anger.. Rage... And at some point in there I saw a flicker of an emotion I saw on my parents face as they looked at each other on My Bella's face. Wait did I just say My Bella? Well anyways I think I saw love. Oh god I wish it was true. If she loved me then that means I would be free to express my love for her. Wait... Love? Do I love Bella? Yes.. I believe I do. I. Love. Her.  
I. Love. Isabella. Cullen.  
I. Love. My. Bella.

*  
Thank you again to all who reviewed last chapter and I am sorry it has been so long since I updated last. I am truly sorry. I was having memory issues. See, I met my dad not to long ago. The same dad who I have not seen for twelve years, and I am only thirteen. You can kinda see my excitement so I am sorry I kept forgetting to update. I'm sorry! Everything recently has had a dreamlike quality to it so I am sorry. Goddess how many times do I have to say it? Please Review, and tell me what you think and I will update sooner than last time! Review!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	6. Werewolves and Cold ones?

Okay thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! That really helped me decide how I was going to do this one. So.. this is the one where Edward finds out what Bella is and talks to Rachel (Jacob's older sisters/Edwards Best friend) and The next day is when the whole attack scene is.. sorry for the confusion! This one is EDWARD'S POV! EEP! Okay well on with the show.

****  
EPOV

I fell into a deep slumber and dreamt a strange dream.

_*Dream*_

_I was wandering around in my special meadow that I had found during one of the summers I had spent here with my father, and as I walked forward, I saw a red haired woman seemingly no older than sixteen run in the meadow. She had bright ruby red eyes and a small smile on her face as she sauntered forward in a type of hunter's crouch. For some reason I felt a shiver of fear from this beautiful figure. Maybe it was the bright red eyes or the fact that she ran at an inhuman pace into the meadow. Maybe it was the leering smile she gave me, maybe it was the inhuman beauty I found in her, or maybe, just maybe it was her next words to me._

_"Hello dinner." She said leering as she stared at my throat. I suppressed a shudder as she licked her lips._

_I looked in trees behind her, just in time to see my beautiful goddess herself jump with inhuman strength, speed, and grace to crouch in front of me protectively. I tried to pull her back to me, trying futily to protect the woman I loved from this inhuman being. No matter how hard I tried, she would not budge. Her arm I was grasping was as hard as stone and colder than ice. She turned to me with a pleading look as if to say 'stay there and stay safe'._

_The being in front of us growled and said something about Bella keeping her from her dinner. She then added on with a snide remark about quote unquote,'Damn Gold eyes.'_

_"I do not think so. If you want him, you will have to go through me." Bella said her voice fearless and cold. The woman in front of us whispered something under her breath and then launched herself at Bella's throat latching on with a fury.. _

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming out Bella's name in fear. As I pushed my way out of the room, my mother called up to me.

"Edward, your friend is here. Rachel. Jacob's sister? Billy's girl? She came to visit you. She's waiting downstairs. Why don't you go change and then head downstairs and say hi?" My mom said with a little desperation. She knew how much I disliked Forks. Well how much I HAD disliked Forks. It had gotten much better this afternoon.

"Yeah I'll do that. Thanks mom." I said as I made a U-turn to my closet, holding my already numerous sets of clothing. I had spent a good portion of my second day I was here, stocking my closet for the remainder of the time I will be here. I picked up a pair of beige khakis and a beige long sleeved sweater with a pair of white tennis shoes. I ran downstairs to see a vaguely familiar pair of brown eyes and russet skin. She was very beautiful. But not as beautiful as Bella.

"Edward!" She exclaimed as I came down. "It's been to long. How was everything in Phoenix?" She asked as she engulfed me in a warm hug, because, unlike Jessica, she wasn't looking for gossip or just wanted to suck up to get in my pants. She actually cared.

"Phoenix was okay. I like it there much better than I do here but it's not so bad here anymore." I said as we walked to my room. A grin started to spread across my face as I thought of the beautiful woman that is my Bella. She looked at my grin and a sly grin took place on her as well.

"Is a woman the reason it is so much better here? Is it one of the Cullen women Eduardo?" She asked. She was the only one allowed to call me that name. It was one of her favorite nicknames to call me and I only allowed that one. But barely. She took my increase in happiness as a yes.

"As long as she makes you happy. Seeing as there is only one single one left it must be Isabella." As she said that, she wrinkled her nose in a certain way. I looked at her and asked why.

"You seem to dislike the Cullens. Why?" I said out of curiousity. She must have a reason.

" Well," She began, wishing to avoid the subject. "We Quileutes have some legends about this. Well as you know, one legend claims we were decended from wolves. That our ancestors were brothers with wolves. **And then there are the stories about the cold ones**." She dropped her voice to see how I would react. I was getting impatient on how this was related to Bella and the other Cullens.

**"The Cold Ones?"** I asked, more out of wanting to get this over with, more than anything.

"**You would call them vampires**." Vampires. That rang a bell. Where did I remember that from? Oh well, I saved that thought for later. "Anyways, the legends say that the Cold Ones are mortal enemies to the wolves. Well the wolves that turned into men, as our ancestors. To you they are called werewolves."

"**Werewolves have enemies?** And how do the 'cold ones' that you speak of, relate to Bella and the Cullens?" I asked getting impatient.

"Yes they do. **Only one.** The vampires. So you see, **the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But the coven that came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made **a treaty **with them. If they promised to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces**." She winked to me. I couldn't help but feel faintly nauseated. This was not answering any of my questions.

"But **if they weren't dangerous, then why...?"** I asked trailing off. She saved me quickly. My confusion was confusing at the best of times. Now it was just overwelming.

"**There is always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get to hungry to resist. See they claimed that they didn't hunt humans**. Apparently **they were somehow able to prey on animals instead**, hence their gold eyes. See others who hunt humans have red eyes. The brightest of red. But they had gold eyes. Supposedly that is their trademark." She said adding menace to her voice for added affect.

"So how does this relate to the Cullens? **Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met**?" I asked, finally getting the answer I wanted.

"**No. They are the same ones**. I guess Doctor Vamp. is the leader. Carlisle is his name. I'm sure you have met him." I shook my head no and she continued. "Of course, **in my great-grandfather's time they already knew of Carlisle**. There are a few more of them now. His coven consists of four females and three males. Isabella was there when they founded the treaty." She said hiding a smile. Her phone beeped and she smiled again as she looked at the text she had received. "Well I better leave you to your thoughts. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind and Jake is callin for me. I guess I'll see you around. Bye Edward." She called, giving me a small smile and a hug.

She left and I collapsed on my bed. What a tiring day. I fell asleep soon after dinner and had much more sleep than the night before. That was the second time I dreamt of Bella. This one was not like the one before. Werewolves and vampires took place in this dream much more than before...

I woke to my alarm at six thirty and started to get ready for another boring day in Forks. Little did I know, today would be far from boring as my life would be on the line....

*  
**Bold letters= **Quotes from the book (Hope I got that cleared up.. Thanks! :D mwahahaha)

Okay well I hope you all enjoyed that. Well I put this chapter and the last one out of order. It goes this chapter, another one in Bella's POV and THEN the last one. Sorry for the confusion. I'm tired as I was eating leftover turkey from yesterday so you can imagine why the mistake occured. Thanks for all who reviewed and Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	7. He's My Singer Ali

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy, going cross country and stuff so yeah. Thank you to all who have stuck with me this long. I am really sorry so here is chapter 7.

DISCLAIMER: My name is not Stephenie, and My last name is not Meyer, so I do not own it.. All I own is the little characters I put in there and this plot line. I do not own anything from Evanescence or any other band and music I put on here, unless it is my own composition and I highly doubt that, I'm a better book writer than a song writer.

BPOV

I drove straight home, jumping out of my car as soon as I shut it off. I ran at vampire speed to my room, ignoring Emmett's taunting about my 'fight'. I could hear Alice describing it to Carlisle downstairs now, and I rushed to my closet, pulling on a pair of short shorts, and a black and red Tee that says 'Bite Me'. I pulled on my black Vans and jumped out of the window, ready for hunting.

I took off into the woods, launching myself over the river in a subtle flip, searching with all my senses for the prey I knew was out here.

There, a deer. I thought, easy prey. I closed my eyes, ranging my senses all around me in a desperate search for some of the sweet blood I needed. My throat burned as I smelled a tangy scent, nothing like the scent of the man I craved, and my eyes flashed open as I assessed the direction in which to get my meal. East, simple. I took off at an inhuman speed, watching as my prey's eyes widened as it tried to scramble away from me, with no luck.

I pounced on it's neck, breaking it in a swift gesture, my teeth locating the precise point of blood flow, cutting into the tendons and flesh like a knife on butter. The taste was different, but it soothed the ragged itching in my throat. I pushed the corpse off of me and turned to find my next victim. I could feel the blood slosh in me as I ran at vampire speed to the heavy pumping of blood I knew was running through my prey's body.

I heard the subtle sound of paws crunched through the underbrush and I jumped, climbing up into a tall silver fir, jumping on the great cat below. I broke the lion's neck as I landed, ignoring the big mane as my teeth sliced the lions neck, getting to the sweet blood hidden underneath the flesh. I drained the corpse and shoved it off of me. I looked down to find not a speck of blood on my clothing, not a bit of red on my face.

I took off in the direction of the house, ignoring everyones cry of relief as I entered the room. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the living room, Esme to his right, Alice to his left. Jasper was standing slightly behind his mate, wary of my mood. I worked myself into a calm as I sat down on the white leather couch. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loveseat, Emmett playing Halo 3 on the Playstation. I grinned as Rosalie looked at me in annoyance.

"And where were you?" She asked out loud. I shrugged and pointed to my deep gold eyes. She nodded and turned back to her magazine. Alice started jumping up and down in excitement and I cocked my eyebrow, curious as to why she was blocking her thoughts.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to figure it out." the little pixie said as she came to sit by me. I shifted my weight to put my arm around her small frame. I looked at her in annoyance and she grinned a white toothed grin. I shrugged and got up to go to my room.

"Is it about Edward?" I asked. Her expression changed minutely and I nodded, realizing she was not gonna crack anytime soon.

I stood up and walked toward the stairs, calling out behind me.

"I'll be in my music room if anyone wishes to speak to me. Knock first." I turned to see them all nod and continued up the stairs.

I walked down the hall, passing Carlisle's study, Jasper and Alice's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, reaching the stairs that led to the third floor, and from there, led to my room, bathroom, and music room. My study was across the hall from my music room. I opened the door to my soundproof sanctuary and watched as the clouds beyond the glass wall opened to the sun. I saw myself reflected in the window, watched as the sunlight hit my skin for the first time today.

Rainbows reflected off my skin as if there were a thousand diamonds embedded into my skin. My gold eyes looked warily on, used to the sight, the trademark of my kind. Vampires did not blow up in the sun as human myths said. We sparkled.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was a beautiful lavender, silver and midnight blue. The walls were a dark midnight blue with silver trim, with lavender and silver swirls decorating the walls. My black baby grand piano sat in the middle of the room, facing the west wall, that was more glass than wall. The entire back wall had been taken out and a giant glass wall replaced it. My room faced the back yard, green woods and a soft trickling stream that wound around the entire mansion's backyard. I could see from my place by the door, a mountain range that was just barely visible to the human eye over the trees. My eyes were better than any humans eyes and I could see the sharp edges, steep cliffs that adorned the mountains beyond.

This room was my personal music room in which I recorded my music, played my piano, sung my songs. My electric guitar and drum set sat in the left far corner of the room, close to the glass wall, and my flute sat on a desk in the corner of my room. I had a few music stands around the room, microphones in strategic places to get the best sound possible with human inventions. I had a huge stereo and CD rack against my far left wall to play my music. Music sheets adorned my piano and I sat, ready to play. I picked up one of my favorite compositions that I had made and got ready to play, my hands resting lightly on the keys.

My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my_

_Childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_(Chorus) _

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There is just too much that_

_Time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd _

_wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd _

_fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand _

_through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life _

_you left behind._

_(Chorus)_

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_You voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real._

_There is just too much that _

_Time cannot erase._

_When you'd cried I'd _

_Wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd _

_Fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand_

_through all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me___

_I've tried so hard to tell,_

_myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

_(Chorus)_

_When you'd cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand_

_through all of these years, _

_But you still have___

_All of me__ Oh___

_Me__ Oh__ Me__Oh___

Tears were falling down my face, an embarrassing power I had picked up, after all, keeping human traits was unheard of, as I finished singing. After all I had been through, it was still hard for me to forget my past, to forget him. He was the reason I was like this, and he was the reason I could not move on. I heard a knock on the door and I stood up, wiping the rest of my tears off of my face.

I opened the door to find Jasper standing there, feeling my sorrow.

"Can I come in?" He asked, knowing I needed comfort. He was the only one who knew how much he had hurt me, how deep my sorrow. The others knew my past, though they did not know exactly how deep it was. They all believed that I was healed, though I was far from.

I nodded and he came over, hugging me to his chest, sending me waves of calm and love. I sniffled into his shirt and he rubbed my back in a brotherly manner.

From the outside, anyone other than my family, we would look like lovers, but to us, and our family, we were just close siblings. He knew a part of me that no one else knew. He knew exactly how hard I was hurt and that had bonded us closer than anyone else. He was a true brother.

"Are you alright, darlin?" I laughed at his accent and nodded, my sad feelings going away as he came in. We sat down on my piano bench and he looked at me with concern.

"What has got you down like this?" I pointed toward my music sheet, and answered in a hoarse whisper, something rare in my bell like voice.

"I was singing one of the songs I had written about him. I can't get over it. He broke me too much." He nodded thoughtfully and asked to hear it.

I sighed and nodded, turning on my recording I had made before. I was not up to singing it again. He listened and pursed his lips in angst. I looked up at him vulnerably and he took me in his arms in a protective brother stance.

"It is okay. He's gone and I don't expect you to get over it anytime soon. I love you little sister." I smiled and buried my head in his shoulder as he held me closer.

"I love you too Jazzy. You are a great big brother. Not that Emmett isn't but technically, I'm older than him so yeah. Thank you. For everything." He chuckled and nodded his head. "I am afraid I've gotta give you back to your wife though. She's yelling at me for keeping you for so long. You should go, that little pixie is a force of nature." He laughed out loud and hugged me once more before getting up and going to the door.

"You are right about that darlin. I'm surprised she didn't break the door down yet." I smiled and tapped my temple, replying.

"Oh she just wanted us to bond more. She was contemplating it but hey, ya gotta love her." I smiled.

He grinned. "Oh that I do. That I do." He waved once before slipping through the door and shutting it silently behind him. I sighed and turned my stereo off, playing one more song before retiring to my room.

Concrete Angel

_She walks to school _

_with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what she's _

_holding back._

_Wearing the same dress_

_she wore yesterday, _

_She hides the bruises _

_with the linen and lace._

_Oh__

_Her teacher wonders _

_but she doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see he pain _

_behind the mask._

_Bearing the burden_

_of a secret storm._

_Sometimes she wishes_

_she was never born._

_(Chorus)_

_Through the wind,_

_And the rain,_

_She stands _

_hard as a stone._

_In a world_

_that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams_

_give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_where she's loved._

_Concrete A_ngel!_

_Somebody cries_

_in the middle of the night._

_The neighbors hear but they_

_turn out the lights._

_A fragile soul caught in the _

_hands of fate._

_When morning comes_

_it'll be too late._

_(Chorus)_

_Through the wind,_

_and the rain, _

_She stands_

_hard as a stone._

_In a world _

_that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams,_

_give her wings._

_And she flies to a place_

_where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands_

_in a shaded place._

_An angel girl_

_with an upturned face._

_Her name is written _

_on a polished rock._

_A broken heart _

_that the world forgot._

_(Chorus)_

_Through the wind_

_and the rain._

_She stands _

_Hard as a stone._

_In a world,_

_that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, _

_give her wings._

_And she flies to a place,_

_where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel____

The tears that slipped down my face were slow, quiet tears. They were of a memory that was so far away, so long ago, that they couldn't be helped. Each word accented my pain and I couldn't help but sing. Every song I wrote had a purpose, a memory of sorts, and this particular song brought so much pain up, it was all I could do to not cry out.

This particular song was my childhood. My life was based on this song. It was because of this song, that my life changed forever. I sighed and put my music away, under the bench, and walked to my room, my mood anything but chipper.

It was six in the morning and it was time for school. I ran to my huge gold and turquoise tiled bathroom and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water rub away the tension in my back and was my mood down the drain. I used my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, rubbing it on my scalp, rinsing my sorrows away. I got out of the shower and wrapped my pale body in one of the soft fluffy lavender towels by the shower. I towel dried my hair to perfection and walked into my huge closet to find something to wear.

It was huge, almost as big as my bedroom, which was humongous, clothing racks covering almost every wall. When I walked in from the bathroom, which was connected to my closet, the entire right wall was covered in row after row of clothing racks, just some of my shirts and dresses, two different sections. The left side was covered in row after row of skirts, mini skirts, shorts, pants, and all sorts of bottoms. The very far wall was covered in rack after rack of accessories and tons and tons of shoes. According to Alice, there is no such thing as too many shoes. The right wall also had a lot of bra and panty sets underneath the shirts and such.

I ran to the right wall and put on a white lace bra and panty set and grabbed a long white cotton tank top over it. I then went over to my pant section and put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, slipping them on quickly. I walked back over to the shirt section and put on a stylishly ripped shirt. It was stringy ripped, from left to right, in strips and it had a neon colored undershirt that showed through. I walked over to my accessories and put on two long chained neon necklaces, wrapped around my neck twice before grabbing my black leather jacket on top. I slipped on my black neon polka dotted pair of Vans and headed out the door, grabbing my neon peace bag. I went into my room and to my lavender vanity to do my makeup.

I put on some black eyeliner that made my eyes pop and four coats of mascara, making my lashes look thick and heavier than usual. I put on a clear lip gloss and brushed my long hair into perfect curls. I smiled and loved my look. I looked at the clock and headed downstairs, opting to ride my bike, rather than take my car.

"Alice, Jasper ride with Emmett and Rose please. I want to take my bike." My chime like voice sounded indifferent as I looked over at the little pixie.

"Of course. You'll knock em dead sis." I smiled and looked over their outfits. Alice was wearing something similar, black skinny jeans and a light green tank underneath a hoodie shirt with a plunging neckline. She too wore black Vans, while Jasper wore his black Converse and a pair of black jeans. He wore a beige sweater that showed his muscled body and his honey colored hair was stylishly disorderly.

I smiled as I looked at Rose. She, of course, looked breathtaking. She wore a beautiful, blood red satin baby doll shirt and a pair of designer jeans that flared out stylishly, accenting her long legs. She wore a pair of black Uggs and a leather jacket like my own. Her blond hair was amazing as it floated down her back to reach her waist. Her clothes hugged her body in ways that should be illegal and I mentally thanked the Great Goddess Thera that she had Emmett or I would never hear the end of it. Emmett wore a tan sweater that hugged his muscular chest and a pair of jeans that wouldn't last long.

I looked at Rose and she nodded her consent. I grinned and hopped on my bike. It was a beautiful silver and midnight blue, sleek, shiny, and fast as hell. It was my baby, other than my Vanquish. I slipped my silver helmet on, my hair tumbling down my back.

"I'll race ya, and I'll win." I shouted, care free. We revved our engines and I raced down the winding driveway, onto the road and to the school, ahead of them. I revved my engine challengingly as I parked in my spot, laughing at Emmett's shocked face. I pulled my helmet off, aware of all the males surrounding my bike, and shook my long hair out. My eyes were a bright topaz as I stuck my tongue out at Emmett, hopping off my bike. He pulled into place not seconds after me and was getting out at a dull human pace.

"Ha! I told you I'd win." I stuck my tongue out again, my family laughing along with me, Emmett's bass, Jasper's alto, and Rose, Alice, and my soprano.

There were males still surrounding my bike and I glared at them.

"If anyone touches it, I'll kick your ass. And don't believe I won't." I hissed and their eyes widened at my serious tone. I glared at them until they cleared away and walked over to Alice, putting a force field around my baby.

"I could have told you that." She said as I walked her way. I stuck my tongue out at her once more and walked away, my hair blowing behind me, my family following.

My eyes met with a pair of emeralds and I looked away, frightened with the electricity that seemed to flow between us. He was wearing a deep green shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Vans. I looked away as my family and I made our way to our homerooms. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were posing as Seniors so we had to split up, but me and Alice had a few of the same classes.

I sat down at the back of the room with Alice.

"Why did you ditch us yesterday? Rose thought it was something she did, you looked so pissed off." Alice stated and I sighed.

" I didn't ditch you, I had to hunt. He's my singer Ali." I whispered. She shot me a look and I knew I would have to explain later.

"You know it's more than that. I know it. I just won't tell. Here." She showed me a vision, opening her mind to mean and showing me two visions that would change my life forever.

_**Vision One**_

_He walked toward me, my throat burning with thirst. I took one look and pounced. _

_-Time skip-_

_Me, with red eyes, holding his limp, pale, bloodless body in my arms, his eyes flat, a gray film over them as I held him. My eyes swimming with his blood._

_**End Vision**_

_**Vision Two**_

_He's walking toward me, the sun is out. We are in my meadow, and he watches as I take a step into the sunlight. My skin is glittering and he walks forward, his hair a darker, finer bronze, his eyes no longer a sparkling emerald color, but a brilliant gold. His skin is a fine pale, as pale as my own, and his skin sparkles in the light. He is a vampire as well. He reaches for me and takes my hand, dazzling me in the process._

_We lay down in the grass, wildflowers and long grass swaying in the wind. He is holding me close, looking down at me, leaning closer still._

"_I love you Isabella Cullen." He breaths, his mouth inches from mine. Our eyes are connected and my breath catches in my throat. He plays with my left hand and I see a beautiful wedding band on my left ring finger. _

_I reach up and kiss his cold lips, warm upon mine, moving back to catch a breath I know I do not need, but take anyways. There is something I need to say._

"_I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I lean forward once more and capture his lips on mine. _

_**End Vision**_

I gasp and look at Alice, my head reeling.

"That's not possible. Alice, that can't happen. I won't damn him to this life." I gasped, short on breath. It hurt like a physical pang to say that, to even think it, and I realize that I have already fallen in love with him, and that will never change.

She looks at me with a knowing look on her face and says in an almost whisper.

"Look for yourself. Your power is stronger than mine. Use Marcus's power. You are soul mates and there is nothing you can do to change it. You have no choice." I close my eyes and shake my head fiercely.

"No it is not possible. I won't allow it!" My voice sounds hoarse as I try feebly to get rid off my own nagging suspicions. I was in denial. I used Marcus's power, and sighed, resigning myself to fate.

* * *

Hey guys!!! Okay well those two songs are My Immortal, By Evanescence and Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride. They are two of my favorite songs and I thought that they would fit. What is Bella's past that nobody but Jasper knows about? Find out. 10 Pages on OpenOffice Writer... Hope that it makes up for not updating for a long time. Please Review!!

P.S. I'm changing my username on here.. It will be Natalie Rayne.. Thank you!! Review!

**Shari Tamwood**

**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	8. AN Username Change

A/N (I'm REALLY SORRY!) Name Change

Okay, I really hate this all but I have to tell you all, I changed my Username. It used to be Shari Tamwood but it is now Natalie Rayne.. My writer's penname. I am getting an actual book published and I wanted to change all of my username, ect. to My penname. Sorry for the confusion. I will be updating on ALL Of my stories soon. I swear.

This is not an update, but it will be soon. Thank you and sorry for all the confusion. Bye!

**Natalie Rayne**  
Nat&Bella4ever

(That is my sister's name.. Duh! I'm not lesbian, no offense to those who are, I'm just not attracted to women that way. I am not prejudiced to all who are, I have many friends who are and my family member is one. I refuse to have people flame me and label me for my beliefs or my likes or dislikes. Sorry if I offended anyone. Thank you)

Hasta!


End file.
